The present invention relates to a technique effective in application to a display drive control device to drive a display device as well as a display drive control device incorporated into a semiconductor integrated circuit, specifically to a technique effective in use for a liquid crystal display drive control device to drive a color liquid crystal panel used in a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone, and an electronic device such as a mobile telephone using the same.
There has been developing a trend of using a dot-matrix liquid crystal panel having multiple pixels arrayed in matrix two-dimensionally in the display of a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and in the electronic device is loaded with a liquid crystal display control device (liquid crystal controller) incorporated into a semiconductor integrated circuit that controls the display of the liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal driver that drives the liquid crystal panel under the control of the control device, or a liquid crystal display drive control device (liquid crystal controller driver) containing the liquid crystal controller and the liquid crystal driver. the liquid crystal controller and the liquid crystal driver.
Most of the conventional liquid crystal panels used in the portable electronic devices display black-and-white still-picture images. However, the contents displayed on the panels are increasingly diversified accompanied with the recent trend for higher functionality in the portable electronic devices, and colored or animated displays have become a main current.
In this trend, some electronic devices having color liquid crystal panels display images of information of characters and symbols on parts of background images in a transparent state, utilizing the advantage of the color display, or generate reduced image data on the basis of the image data stored in the memories by means of the resizing function, thus displaying multifarious images through processing of the original image data. Conventionally, it has been a general exercise to carry out these processing through the software of a microprocessor mounted on an electronic device.